


You're missing out

by JJCross



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, Double Dating, Established Relationship, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Nines has a dick, Slight gore?, communicating about sex is important, just Connor though, no beta we die like men, really its just blue blood, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCross/pseuds/JJCross
Summary: “Seriously? You never messed with Nines’ wiring?”“What the hell, why would I? Sounds like one slip away from gettin’ electrocuted.”Hank couldn’t help it. He laughed.Or: Hank and Gavin talk about their sex life while on a double date, and try to take the new and exciting things they learn into the bedroom. It doesn't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 237





	1. Double Date

“I’m telling you, I was there! I met the guy!”

“No fuckin’ way. You’re so full a’shit, Anderson.”

“1996, you weren’t even a cell in your father’s balls. I was  _ there-- _

“Shut the fuck up, old man,” Gavin scoffed, twisting his wrist dismissively, though with the level of alochol he had consumed tonight, the motion looked more like a cat trying to get sticky paper off their paw. He took a sip of his drink--a mix called Vodka 310. New “android friendly” bars were popping up all over Detroit, all of them serving thirium based mixed drinks for androids and regular mixed drinks with weird names for the humans. Gavin was currently on his second, sipping them slowly, while Hank was nursing his one and only beer.

“You’re always blowin’ smoke, I ain’t fallin’ for that shit.”

Hank Anderson chuckled, shaking his head in return and shrugging. He tipped his head back, finishing off the beer in his hand, sighing loudly. He leaned back in the booth, throwing his arm behind Connor’s head on the back of the seat. This wasn’t the worst bar the android brothers had dragged the cops to. And honestly, Gavin’s attitude was so much more palatable when he had a few drinks in him. And when was able to freely lean against his boyfriend, who always managed to somehow put Gavin in a better mood.

“Gavin, it might be best if you slowed down. Your blood alcohol level is already at .10,” Nines says evenly. Gavin leans heavily against Nines, shooting a glare with very little heat, but puts his drink back down.

“Whatever. Asshole.”

Hank looks away at the soft smile that turns up on Nines’ face. Gavin’s own smile is shoved against Nines’ shoulder. These two can be too much. He really hopes he and Connor aren’t this disgustingly adorable in public.

“Would you like me to grab you some water, Hank?” Connor asks. Hank nods regretfully, biting back the pathetic desire to ask if he could have just one more beer. Being here could get dangerous, so much temptation to just have fun, let loose,  _ keep drinking.  _ Almost a year with Connor, and Hank definitely had a better handle on it, but he couldn’t afford to slip. Water it was.

Connor smiles, silently putting his hand on Hank’s knee, squeezing. The gesture puts something warm in Hank’s chest. He slides out the booth. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll accompany you,” Nines says, sliding out smoothly. Gavin slumps forward, elbows hitting the table top now that his support was gone. “I’ll grab a water for Gavin as well, and some food. Would you like anything, Lieutenant?”

“Just order some wings and fries for the both of us,” Hank said with an appreciative smile. Nines returned it before leaving with Connor.

Hank glanced at Gavin, who was watching the pair leave. The younger man rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, his head lolling slightly. Hank chuckled lightly, shaking his head despite being feverishly envious of Gavin’s current head space.

“Damn, you’re a fucking lightweight, Reed. You’ve only had two drinks.”

Gavin shrugged. “I’d rather smoke than drink, t’be honest. And this way, I only gotta spend like... 20 bucks to get drunk rather than 50, y’asshole.”

Hank laughed. He wasn’t wrong. Life would be a helluva lot better if he could get drunk off two beers instead of 6. Better for his liver and his wallet.

Gavin sipped his drink slowly, eyes moving again to the bar where Nines and Connor were leaning.

“Hey, how come Connor’s still got his…” Gavin twirled his finger by his temple, the universal signal for  _ crazy _ , but Hank got the idea. “Nines took his out when he first…”woke up”. Wuz taking Connor so long?”

“He likes it, I guess. Doesn’t wanna pretend to be human when he ain’t. A lot of androids still keep their LEDs.”

Gavin hummed in acknowledgement, nodding absently. He sipped again, then leaned forward, elbows spread on the table. “S’weird how they look exactly the same but they’re so...different. It's different than just twins. Like they got the same  _ exact  _ moles, same stupid ass piece of hair on their forehead...shit I bet even their dicks are the same size and shape.” 

Hank froze.

“Actually...Nines is more “advanced”...bet those Cyberlife fuckers increased that shit.” Gavin laughed, leaning forward over the table and lowering his voice. “Tell me Hank, be real. S’just me and you. Connor got a small dick? He’s such a twink, I can’t imagine it's more than 5 inches. Unless you guys went and bought something crazy for the kid.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Come on, I’m curious,” Gavin said with a shrug. Damn, the man really was drunk if he was trying to compare their partners’ dick sizes. But, Hank  _ was _ curious about something, and he didn’t exactly have a wide breadth of other people in relationships with androids to ask...

“Nines has a dick?”

Gavin blinked, a few times. It reminded Hank a bit of that twitchy thing Connor did when he was sending reports or speaking nonverbally to other androids. 

“Uh, yeah? Does yours not…”

Hank shook his head.

“What, you’re serious? Nothing at all? Not even a—”

“Nothing,” Hank said quickly. He fidgeted with the tab on his empty beer can. Coughed awkwardly into his fist. Was this bad, talking about this with Gavin? Would Connor consider it a betrayal of trust and privacy? The kid was never very self-conscious about much but this was personal shit. Hank kinda wished he had alcohol to blame for his loose tongue right now, but if he was being honest, he just really wanted to talk about this with  _ someone.  _ He knew Connor would forgive him, if it ever became a problem. “Did um...did Nines  _ always  _ have...you know? Or did you guys buy one of those upgrades for him?”

“I don’t know anythin’ about when he was first...activated ‘r whatever, but the entire time I’ve known him, he’s had junk.” 

Hank tapped his fingers against the table top. “I assumed, when I found out Connor didn’t have anything, that no android did, unless you know, they were specifically designed for that sort of thing.”

Gavin shrugged. “I mean, I’m not sure if Nines was  _ created  _ with one, but Cyberlife sells upgrades and components, like different sizes ‘n shit. We’ve bought a couple, so maybe you and your tincan could do that.” Hank nodded again, mind racing with this new information. Gavin tilted his head, his eyes glassy as he regarded Hank. “So wait, are you gettin’ no action then?”

Hank rolled his eyes. Gavin busted out laughing. 

“Oh no, Anderson, I am so sorry!”

“Shut the hell up! Keep your fucking voice down!” Hank hissed, leaning forward. He glanced around the bar. Connor and Nines were still up by the counter, backs to the table. Everyone else within hearing distance was enjoying their own company and the music. “Yes, you asshole, we still have sex.”

“How?”

“He’s got hands and a mouth, don’t he?”

Gavin sputtered, unable to hold in the surprised laugh. “Damn. Sounds kinda selfish…”

Hank rolled his eyes. “It's not like I don’t get him off, prick. I’ll fuck around with his ports, either in his neck or chest. Does the same shit. I’m not just taking.”

Again, Gavin had that blinky look like he wasn’t booting up properly.

“The fuck are you talkin’ about?”

“You know,” Hank said, gesturing to the back of his neck vaguely. Gavin shook his head. “Seriously? You never messed with Nines’ wiring?”

“What the hell, why would I? Sounds like one slip away from gettin’ electrocuted.”

Hank couldn’t help it. He laughed. “Oh damn, you really don’t know. That shit gets em off, Gavin. Like, crazily. And it’s safe. Honestly, try it, poor Nines is missing out.”

“For real? S’that good?” Gavin said, arching an eyebrow. 

Hank nodded, smirking. “Oh yeah. It's that good. The sounds Connor makes…”

Gavin waved a hand at Hank, cutting him off as he downed the rest of his drink. “I don’t need or want details, thanks.”

“Hey, you asked…”

“Details about what?” Both men looked up to see Connor and Nines approaching, Connor with two waters and Nines with the food. The androids took their seats.

“Nothing interesting,” Gavin said casually, digging into the food ravenously.

Connor looked to Hank, arching an eyebrow. Hank smiled and shrugged, grabbing some food before Gavin devoured it all, thankful for his lucidity so he’d remember to do some research when he got home. And maybe even some shopping.

  
  



	2. Gavin and Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank told Gavin about wireplay and now he wants to try it.

The air knocked out of his lungs as Nines slammed him against their bedroom wall, Gavin’s head spinning as his shirt was torn up and off before he could even catch his breath. Nines’ mouth felt like it was everywhere, on his mouth, sucking and licking with a heat and fever that had Gavin’s dick hard in an instant. Cool lips slid from over his cheek to his ear, kneading the fleshy lobe between blunt teeth until Gavin groaned softly. The android knew every exact spot that had Gavin’s toes curling, that had him shaking and panting before they even made it to bed. Nines nosed his way down Gavin’s neck, stopping to lick or suck gently. His mouth stopped at the juncture between neck and shoulder. He kissed almost teasingly, soft presses as his fingers curled through Gavin’s.

Nines bit down on Gavin’s neck, pinning the man’s hands beside his head on the wall. Gavin squirmed, pushing his hips up against Nines, shamelessly rutting against the thigh pressed between his legs.

“Fuck, too many clothes,” he growled, voice already embarassingly breathy. He was so far gone for this stupid robot, just a few licks and bites got him crazy. It would be embarrassing if it wasn’t so hot, and if Gavin had more than half a brain cell to think with right now. Nines hummed in agreement, shoving the shorter detective towards the bed, nimble fingers quickly popping his button open, pulling jeans and boxers down in one smooth motion. 

Four months with the insufferable, calculating android made Gavin kind of a pro, and he saw the cracks in that ever patient face, saw the desperation behind every seemingly fluid movement. The way Nines buried his long fingers in Gavin’s thick brown hair, pulling slightly so Gavin would lift his chin, baring his throat, the way Nines bit and sucked on the exposed skin...the fucker was quickly unraveling. He loved marking Gavin up, loved pulling the detective apart until he was trembling and aching. His lack of smart ass comments, the soft groans and slight twitch of his fingers proving just how much Nines was already loving this too.

The android sucked hard over an already sensitive bite mark and Gavin felt a quiver run up through his body, heat pooling thickly in his groin. Nines moved his free hand down, over Gavin’s sweaty heaving chest, blunt nails dragging through dark hair. Gavin squirmed, panting and thrusting uselessly into the air, Nines hovering just out of reach above him. 

He felt the smile against his damp heated skin, heart hammering as Nines finally moved to unzip his own tight jeans, shifting to be better positioned between Gavin’s legs. His thighs squeezed around Nines narrow waist, and he groaned at the feel of the solid body. Fuck, he wanted to let Nines hold him down, bite and mark new bruises over every available inch, fuck him hard into the mattress until Gavin was gasping, until every muscle ached and he was leaking and begging…But he had something else in mind for tonight.

“Nines...hey, wait a second,” Gavin forced out. Nines immediately paused, looking to Gavin with burning blue eyes. Gavin swallowed thickly. Fuck, he loved seeing his boyfriend looking like that, hair ruffled, jeans unzipped, eyes almost feverish with their intensity. “Uh, I actually wanted to try something...different. If you wanted.”

Nines arched a single brow, ticking Gavin off to the android’s interest despite his face staying carefully neutral. He didn’t move, low hanging jeans still pressed between Gavin’s spread legs, but he patiently waited.

Gavin swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous.  _ You better not have been fucking with me, Anderson, _ Gavin thought as he steeled himself. He put his hands around Nines’ neck, pulling the android down into a hard kiss, their teeth clacking together as they devoured each other, Nines’ tongue digging deep into Gavin’s mouth, licking hungrily, no doubt reanalyzing every delicious inch.

Their hips rubbed and bumped together in a practiced, frantic pace, Gavin whimpering at the friction of denim against his hard cock. They really needed to do something about those jeans.

But first…

Gavin ran his hands down Nines’ back, to the hem of his dark sweater, pulling it up and over, parting for only a moment before their lips crashed together again, magnetic. He threw the sweater somewhere to his left, hands immediately moving to hold Nines’ face against his so the android wouldn’t try to make a comment or, god forbid, stop to go and  _ fold  _ the sweater. 

His fingers slowly explored, dragging up through the short cropped hair at the android’s nap, not exactly knowing what he was looking for. He really should have done a little research on this shit beforehand, so he wouldn’t be fumbling around like a virgin looking for a G spot. His fingers ran up and down, until finally he felt a small notch that Gavin would have mistaken for bone on a human. He poked up, dragging his nail, feeling it catch and suddenly something jumped under his hand.

Nines’ froze, a short gasp falling from his lips. He pulled away and Gavin took his hands off quickly. They stared at each other for a moment, sweat rolling down Gavin’s temple. 

“What exactly is this different thing you wanted to try?” Nines asked slowly, voice hushed and even. There was a catch in there, easy to miss, but Gavin heard the curiosity, the  _ interest. _

Gavin reached back slowly, giving Nines enough time to stop him if he really didn’t want it. They held each other’s gaze as his hand slid back behind Nines’ neck, feeling. It was just as Hank as said...a port had opened at the nape of Nines’ neck, a small opening through the skin, through the white chassis underneath.

Nines’ eyelids fluttered and he let out another gasp, this one breathier as Gavin’s finger traced along the edge of the open port, hesitant to just jam his fingers inside. What exactly was he supposed to do? Gavin felt kind of stupid. He had been drunk at the time, hadn’t thought to ask how this exactly worked.  _ Fuck around with his wires. _ That’s all Anderson had said and apparently it drove androids nuts? Well, Gavin was nothing if not headstrong and bold, so he sucked in a quiet breath and tentatively stuck a finger inside the port. 

He tensed, half expecting this to have been some stupid prank, Hank hoping to hear about Gavin stupidly sticking his finger inside a robot and electrocuting himself. But Gavin only felt a hot, wet tangle of thick wires, tightly packed. They were rough and ribbed. Gavin ran a fingernail over the bundle and Nines froze eerily, like someone had pulled his power cord. Gavin’s heart was beating so fucking fast, puffs of hot air gasping from his lips. He continued to gently scratch. Hoping to get some kind of reaction, Gavin pressed, firmly wiggling his finger into the tight bundle of wire, burying to the first knuckle inside the hot wet knot.

The sound Nines made. His head was bent forward, forehead touching Gavin’s shoulder, palms flat on either side of Gavin’s shoulders as he held himself up. Gavin was sure, if he was human, that Nines would have collapsed.

“Gavin…” Nines whined-- _ whined.  _ The sound went straight to Gavin’s dick. He wiggled the finger, digging it deeper inside before pulling it back out slightly. Another strange sound from Nines, like a mix between a sob and radio static. Gavin had never heard the android sound so wrecked, and just from this!

“That’s good?” Gavin asked in hushed tones.

Nines lowered himself to his elbows, breath like steam puffing into Gavin’s face, into his mouth. He didn’t say anything, seemed unable to form words properly as he let out another whine. Gavin could practically hear the whirling and spinning of engines and fans, hear the grating static buzzing from the back of his boyfriend’s throat. 

Gavin dipped a second finger inside. This had to be the weirdest shit he’d ever done in the bedroom, and Gavin had always liked to think he was adventurous. But sticking fingers into the back of his partner’s neck?

This was all new, and Gavin only had Nines’ reactions to figure out if what he was doing was working. He twisted his wrist slightly, moving to pinch a particularly thick wire between his thumb and pointer figure. Nines’ back arched and he  _ wailed. _

“Holy fuck,” Gavin gasped, eyes wide as he stared up into Nines’ face, trying his damnest to memorize every tense line. Gavin knew if Nines’ was human, he’d be drenched in sweat, face beet red and flushed. Maybe something got twisted in Gavin’s head these past months, but without all that, Nines’ honestly still looked hotter than anyone Gavin had taken to bed. 

The android’s eyebrows knitted together, mouth hanging open. He balanced on one elbow, using his left hand to reach down between them, touching his own stomach. Gavin watched, eyes wide as Nines’ hand and stomach melted to white. He pushed and a large panel opened up. Oh fuck…

“Gavin…” Nines breathed, falling gracelessfully forward again, mouth bumping into Gavin’s in a clumsy, desperate press. “Gavin, touch me. Keep touching me, don’t stop…”

“Fuck, yeah.” Gavin kept his fingers buried in Nines’ neck, slowly rolling the wire between his fingers as his other hand cautiously moved to Nines’ chest. His fingers trailed gently down, barely touching, running over the perfect jutting collarbones, between formed pecs, briefly stopping to touch the pink pebbles nipples. Those fuckers at Cyberlife had a field day making the RK900, that was for fucking sure.

The fingers continued down until they hit the top of the open panel. Gavin could just barely see inside of it from this angle. Thick wires, the width of Gavin’s fingers, ran vertical into the large opening. Gavin swallowed before reaching in, a little more confident in his grip. He touched two fingers against a thick wire, feeling a slippery substance like lubricant coating the piece. Gavin was dimly reminded of off days spent fixing up his old Ford outside in the summer heat.

Gavin was slammed back to  _ now,  _ eyes immediately shooting to Nines’ face which was twisted in pain, but the noises he was making could only be described as sinful. Gavin lifted his chin, lips skimming Nines’, breathing in the steaming breath Nines was huffing out erratically.

He worked methodically, left hand with two fingers buried to the second knuckle, right hand wrist deep in the android’s chest, pulling and rubbing. Everything was almost too wet and hot, finger tingling and slipping around. Gavin almost forgot about his own needs, his dick still hard against his stomach. He was too focused on the power he felt, literally and figuratively pulling the stoic android apart. 

Gavin moved his right hand, lower and deeper down. His knuckles grazed the inside of Nines’ pelvis as his fingers found a small bundle of wires, just above the groin. This couldn’t be…

Gavin grabbed the knot with three fingers, pulling and squeezing roughly.

Nines’ threw his head back, a howl pulled from the back of his throat, breaking off into harsh static. His LED flashed an angry red and then suddenly went completely dark.

There was a solid tense 5 seconds where Gavin didn’t move. Didn’t breathe. His eyes searching Nines’ face, bouncing back to the LED. “Nines…?”

The android looked...off. Literally. Like he had been shutdown.

_ Shutdown. _

“Oh shit,” Gavin whispered. He quickly pulled his hands out of Nines.  _ I did something wrong, I touched something wrong, I pulled something loose, I fucking shut him down, I hurt him, I-- _

“Nines? Hey, Nines!” Gavin reached up, touching the androids face. Blue caught his attention. Thirium was all over his fingers and hands, under his nails and coating his skin, thick and dark. “Oh fuck…” 

He knew what was happening as it happened but he couldn’t stop the rapid pounding of his heart in his ears, the panic bitter and choking in the back of his throat. His hands trembled as he wiped them desperately on the bedspread before squirming awkwardly out from under the frozen Nines. 

“Nines, god, come on!” Gavin’s voice was bordering on frantic as he shook the android’s shoulder, running his blue stained hands through dark hair. “Fuck fuck fuck, no, god…” Terror seized Gavin’s muscles, his heavy panting all he could hear. Blue blood smeared on Nines’ pale skin, but the android didn’t move from his position, head facing the mattress, balanced like a statue on his elbows.

If Gavin was in a better mindset, he would have called Hank. He would have called the New Cyberlife help desk, looked up online to see what this was, how he could help, something, anything, but Gavin could barely breathe, let alone think, uselessly yelling for Nines to wake up, open his eyes, move, talk, anything at all, so Gavin could stop getting his boyfriend’s  _ blood _ all over his shoulder, his face, the sheets, could stop shaking him and touching, hoping and praying--

A light slowly faded in, blinking weakly. Finally the LED turned a bright yellow, spinning and spinning and spinning until it turned blue and Nines lifted his head, body melting into natural movement like stone come to life.

The air escaped Gavin’s lungs in a harsh shaky rush, his shoulders sagging. He closed his eyes, feeling them burning, the panic attack still lingering despite the worst being over. He gasped in air like he’d been drowning, covering his eyes with the backs of his hands. He vaguely heard Nines beside him, calling his name, shifting and touching his arms, his hands. 

Gavin shook his head, looking at Nines’ concerned face. 

“Gavin, I’m sorry. I didn’t think I would be forced into a hard reboot. I should have paid better attention to the system warnings. I should have warned you. I didn’t think, I’m sorry,” he was saying, eyebrows knitted in concern as he crowded close, hands moving soothingly, gently. 

“Never again,” Gavin whispered. He rubbed his face, trying to ignore the slippery feeling, the smears of blood on Nines’ cheek, shoulders, darkening his disheveled hair and forcing it to stick up wildly on one side. “Never again, Nines. I’m serious, that was...I can’t...”

“Its ok,” Nines said, nodding. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up.”

Nines was rarely so gentle. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t loving or caring, he just knew Gavin didn’t need to be coddled or handled with kid gloves. He led the detective to the connected bathroom in his apartment, turning on the tap, damping a hand towel and carefully wiping the thirium from Gavin’s hands. The cloth was warm, bordering on hot, and it felt nice, grounding, to have Nines taking care of him, holding him together.

“I thought...I thought I had really fucked up. I thought I…”

“I’m fine. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Nines’ assured, head bent as he worked. He looked up, eyes blue and deep. “I believe you’re right though. I don’t think we should do that again.”

Gavin’s mind felt quieter, his heart returning to a normal rate. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself though. I’m sorry for ruining it, making it weird.”

“It wasn’t so much I enjoyed it, as much as it was…” Gavin could count on one hand the number of times Nines’ was at a loss for a word. “Intense. It was pleasurable, yes but in a way that made me feel out of control. I don’t like losing control like that. I felt like the pleasure was being pulled out of my body by force.”

“Shit,” Gavin swore, looking at his boyfriend in horror. “Nines, fuck, I didn’t mean to. You should have told me, I would have stopped.”

Nines put up a patient hand. “I said you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m fine. I just don’t think I’d want to do it again either, is all.”

Gavin nodded. Nines folded the hand towel so the stained half was inside. He rubbed the clean corners on his own cheeks and shoulders, Gavin taking it from him to help get to the parts he missed. 

“What gave you the idea to try this, may I ask?” Nines said, his tone way too casual for Gavin’s comfort.

He debated on whether he should tell the truth, but he couldn’t lie to Nines. The android would know instantly and be on him like a fucking hammer. 

“Hank,” Gavin said, not meeting Nines’ gaze, quietly rubbing away a blue smudge under Nines’ eye. “We had been talking at the bar the other day, when we all went out. He said that’s how...that’s how he and Connor... you know.”

Nines nodded, not saying anything. 

“Jesus...how can they enjoy this? I mean, we’re into some weird shit sometimes but  _ this?  _ This was so--I mean, is it normal for an android to just-- _ die _ like that?”

Nines’ chuckled. “It was just a reboot Gavin, I didn’t shutdown.”

“Coulda fooled me,” he muttered, definitely not pouting. He leaned his forehead against Nines’ shoulder, enjoying his solid form, his gentle fingers moving up, combing through his hair, the smell of him filling Gavin’s senses. “I really thought, for a second, that I lost you, you dumbass…”

“I’m not so easy to get rid of.” Gavin smiled against the pale skin. “You’re stuck with me for a while yet.”

“Damn, well that fucking sucks,” Gavin said, huffing out a small laugh.

“I’ve talked about this with Connor before,” Nines said, his tone measured. “From what I gather, hard reboots aren’t particularly  _ common.” _

“So, you’re saying I did a good job?” Gavin fished, unable to hold back a smirk despite himself.

Nines looked unimpressed. “You were over eager and over extended my systems, that is all.”

“Sounds kinda like you mean I completely rocked your world and gave you an orgasm so intense you passed out.”

Nines rolled his eyes, face completely neutral. Gavin sometimes hated how calm and controlled he could be at all times, but it just made those precious moments when the facade broke all the more sweet.

“Still, it seems fucking dangerous to do it this way often,” Gavin continued. “Can’t someone get seriously hurt?”

“Not as long as both parties are careful,” Nines said. “There are many android couples that are intimate in this way only. Many without gential components, by design or by choice, that enjoy this. Just as there are plenty of android couples that enjoy traditional mammal sex, like us.”

“Ha, you’re just a regular hotblooded animal like the rest of us dirty humans,” Gavin laughed. “Why would “Cyberlife’s most advanced android” prefer the most basic, primal type of fucking?”

Nines growled, pressing his lips to Gavin, running his tongue on the inside of Gavin’s teeth, sucking and biting his lower lip. “I question that every day I’m with you.”

“And yet you still stay.”

Nines hummed, kissing Gavin again, slower, deeper, Gavin’s erection, which had softened long ago, twitching with renewed interest. “Yes, and every day, fucking you into your mattress brings me greater and greater pleasure. Especially when it shuts that smart mouth of yours up.”

“You wanna shut me up now?” Gavin asked, arms going around Nines’ broad shoulders. “Leave the wireplay to the rest of em. I’m perfectly fucking happy with what we got.”

“As am I,” Nines agreed, putting his hands under Gavin’s legs and easily lifting. Gavin hooked his ankles behind NInes’ back as he was carried to their bed. Gavin was adventurous, so he didn’t particularly regret trying it out. He reveled in the fact that he had someone whom he could put his trust into, a partner that trusted him enough in return to be vulnerable and be open to almost everything and anything.

The sex was slow, deep, stealing Gavin’s breath in a way that felt suffocating. Everyone had their own relationships, their own ways of showing love, of connecting. Hell, Gavin knew some people would never even entertain the  _ thought _ of fucking an android, let alone falling in love with one.

Nines’ gripped tight to Gavin’s hand, face buried in his neck as he ground his hips, their chests pressed together, legs tangled, making love in the way they both felt worked best for them, making them both feel safe and desired and loved.

  
  
  


But now, Gavin didn’t think he could ever look at Hank and Connor again without imagining Hank with his arm buried to the elbow in Connor’s chest. And he wasn’t sure if the thought made him gag, or kinda turned him on. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in so long, this was fun, I enjoyed this too much. I love these dumb boys. Sorry if there's any mistakes, I'm an un-beta'd mess who gets impatient.


	3. Hank and Connor

Hank flipped through the pages on his tablet, lips pressed tightly together. He had thought this would be simpler. He hadn’t thought there’d be so many...options.

Hank knew length and girth would be a factor, but that wasn’t all there was to it when choosing a dick apparently. There was color and public hair, foreskin or circumcised, bigger or small balls. Giving it the ability to pee or come. And then there was the weird stuff, like ribbed or pebbled, adding a knot on the end, double headed... Hank’s mind was kind of spinning and this was all just for dicks! There was also an entire separate section for anus’ and vaginas and any combination, with add ons for both. Christ.

It was a bit overwhelming. He was itching for Connor to come home so he could discuss with him. Because of course ultimately, this would be Connor’s choice. Whatever he was comfortable with. Whatever felt right to him. But just in case he asked for advice--which was very likely, knowing Connor--Hank thought it would be fun to check out some of the options before hand.

Hank saved a few that seemed interesting, and by the time Connor walked through the door, Hank figured he had a good selection to suggest. Problem was, he hadn’t thought of a good opener to this whole thing.

“Hey,” Hank called over his shoulder from the couch. “How was the meeting?”

“About the same as last time,” Connor responded. He sounded tired. Hank sat up, seeing Connor squatting by the door, petting Sumo behind the ears, the big dog’s tail thumping on the floor.

“So, just a lot of yelling over each other with no real progress?”

Connor sighed, standing up smoothly and shrugging off his coat. He hung it up, untying his scarf and hanging it up too. Connor enjoyed fashion, and loved accessorizing for winter even when he didn’t need to practically. Hank wasn’t complaining; Connor looked like he stepped out of a male model magazine when he was in his peacoat and plaid scarf. 

“Its hard without Markus there. He’s a natural leader, people gravitate towards him and easily follow his lead. He commands crowds and groups in a way I just can’t seem to master.”

“You’re doing your best in his absence. And he’s supposed to be returning next week right?” Connor nodded. “So only two more meetings.”

Connor’s mouth was still drawn downward, and Hank absolutely hated that defeated look on his face.

“Hey, come on. Come here.” Connor looked up, immediately moving to the couch, curling up next to Hank, long legs pulled underneath him. Hank threw an arm around the young android, holding him close. “You’ve got this. You’re clever and stubborn. When you put your mind to shit, you can literally do anything. Nothing stops you.” Hank poked Connor’s temple. “You just gotta put your mind to it. You’re too wrapped up in your insecurities, comparing yourself to Markus, seeing how you lack compared to him. But you’re two different people. You can lead as well as him, it’ll probably just be different than him.”

Connor’s LED spun yellow for two moments before going back to blue. He looked up at Hank, smiling. “Thank you for the advice, Hank. That helps. I feel a bit better.” Hank returned the smile. It was always nice when Hank could help Connor out, even just a little. Connor always did so much for Hank. “I think I’m going to really focus and come up with a more structured agenda for the next meeting. Markus is better at doing things on the fly and ad-libbing. I tried emulating him so the meetings would run smoothly, no awkward transition. But clearly that’s not working.”

“Atta boy,” Hank said. “You’re gonna knock it out of the park.” Connor smiled brightly, like Hank hung the moon and stars in the sky. He leaned his head back on Hank’s shoulder, cuddling close, but stopped abruptly, pulling away when something dug into their hips between them. He reached between their legs, pulling out Hank’s tablet.

“Ah, wait Connor--”

Too late. Connor had glanced at the screen, still unlocked, and saw the page that was still opened up. His eyes scanned the screen quickly. Shit.

“Whats’ this?” Hank knew that Connor knew what the fuck it was.

“Well,” Hank started, putting his hand over the screen, lowering the tablet so he could catch Connor’s gaze. He coughed into his fist. Fuck, why was this suddenly so hard and awkward? “I um...I was thinking maybe we could, we’ll  _ you  _ could...or that maybe you’d like to…” Connor didn’t try to help him. Hank floundered, pausing to try and collect his words better. “Look, I was talking to Gavin recently. He mentioned that RK900 and he bought...upgrades. You know, for their sex life. I didn’t know that was a thing androids could do.”

“You’re unsatisfied with our sexual activities?” Connor asked, his eyebrows pinched, worried.

“No no! Fuck no, of course not Connor. God, this is honestly the best and most active sex life I’ve had since my twenties, if not in my life,” Hank said earnestly, honestly. “But we love mixing things up a bit in bed. And!” He lifted the tablet again, scrolling through it briefly. “I was reading up a bit, you know just for shits and giggles, and the upgrades are completely removable. So it's not something you have commit to a hundred percent of the time. It can literally just be like a sex toy!” Hank went to the information section, on how the add-ons work, how they just snap into place on the groin plate of common androids. He showed Connor, who read it briefly before looking away. His LED was stark yellow.

A bit discouraged that Connor didn’t seem so into the idea, Hank backtracked. “Connor, I love you. This really isn’t me trying to improve you or anything. And if you really don’t want to--”

“Its...not that I don’t want to. Or that I’m not curious. Its just…” Connor sighed. “It's not possible.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t have that capability. To attach any upgrades.”

“But, Nines can and he’s like your twin.”

“No, he’s not,” Connor said firmly. “Superficially, we are identical. Cyberlife used my image for him, yes. But structurally…” Connor stood, shrugging off Hank’s arm. Hank thought, for one terrifying moment that he had really pissed Connor off. But Connor just stood up and faced Hank, unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off. He unbuckled his pants, all his movements not sexy, but quick and effecticent. He let his pants fall to his ankles, and Hank watched as Connor’s skin faded, blue edges spreading as his white chassis was revealed.

“I was a prototype,” Connor started. “I was never meant for public distribution or to be sold. I was a test. RK800 was designed from the bottom up, a whole new design in androids, testing out certain new designs, techniques, functions and mechanics.” He ran his hand down his chest, all the way to his groin. “No genitals. It wasn’t necessary. And my chassis is one solid plate. They designed me this way because it was cheaper, and easier to fix or replace as they sent me to test in the fields.

“Nines was the final product. The RK900 was meant for mass distribution, to companies and departments. And all Cyberlife androids are built with a with certain detachable parts--like a seperate groin plate-- in case the customer wants upgrades. Sex sells, and people want options. It wasn’t necessary for me since I only ever belonged to Cyberlife. I wasn’t meant for anything more.”

“Oh Connor,” Hank said softly, standing up, cupping Connor’s face in his palms. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t know--I’m sorry.”

“Its okay, you couldn’t have known,” Connor said, turning his face to kiss Hank’s palm. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

“No! No, god Connor I’m not,” Hank said quickly, his heart sinking that Connor would even  _ think.  _ He put his hand behind Connor’s neck, pulling him close, holding him tightly against his chest. “Connor, you’re fucking perfect.”

Hank felt Connor’s hands come up, gripping tightly to the back of his shirt. 

“I love you so much, Connor.” Hank rubbed his back soothingly, the smooth, slightly cold plastic under his palm as familiar as real skin.

“I love you, Hank,” Connor said into his shoulder. Hank’s other hand gently rubbed the back of Connor’s neck, meaning only to comfort, but Connor hummed in a telling way. “You know...if you wanted me to fuck you Hank, I could have just bought a strap on, like any other couple would.”

“Fuck,” Hank hissed as the thoughts invaded his mind, the teasing hint constructing tantalizing images of Connor behind Hank in bed, holding his hips as he pounded into him with a big plastic dick. Hank groaned, pulling Connor closer.

Connor chuckled softly against Hank’s shoulder, no doubt feeling Hank’s interest pressing against his thigh. Hank continued to rub the back of Connor’s neck until that small little port slid open.

The tablet lay forgotten on the couch as they spent the rest of the night in bed, Hank’s hands dripping in thirium, fingers tangled in wires, Connor gasping and twitching, his hand working quickly on Hank’s dick, slick and wet until they both climaxed together, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there it is, finally got this last part published! Remember, it doesn't matter how you do it, what you're into, or what you're relationship is like; everyone is different and unique, and if it works for you, there's nothing wrong with that, even if it doesn't work for others. You do you, boo!
> 
> This was honestly just a fun little thing I wanted to get out, but I'm definitely gonna be posting more for this fandom soon! Leave a kudos or comment if you wanna make my day! Thanks y'all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so its been ages since I've posted anything and I've been on a DBH kick for a few months and I have so SO many ideas for stories for these guys and...I just wanted to finally get something out. This is a simple, sweet, just for fun story that I've been excited about, so hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to my new friend Annie for helping fuel the fire and encouraging me to write write write!


End file.
